


Look After You

by aeowa



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Third Person, Panic Attacks, Past Tense, Swearing, This is DUMB, almost getting hypothermia, but i finally mustered the courage to post it, i wanted a happy ending bc there arent enough out there, it gets pretty cold at night apparently, its kinda sad in a content way, kinda reminds me of the final episode of parks and rec, moral of the story dont go outside in snow flurries kiddos, soft boyfriends fo sho, this seems unrealistic but it happened to me last year so think what you want, winter themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9966011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeowa/pseuds/aeowa
Summary: Apparently, it gets really cold on winter nights. Luke kinda forgot this as he basically collapsed on the doorstep. He’s getting colder now as the icy stone steals away the heat in his body. Luke wraps his utility coat tightly around his body, and tucks his knees into his chest. Of course, Luke had grabbed the thinnest coat on the hanger. Figures. As he begins to tremble, Luke also feels the fatigue crashing down on him. It felt like strong and insistent waves pulling him out to sea. Once he was in that state of mind, you know, the one where the lines of reality and dreams are hazy and you are warm and content and everything feels kind of abstract… Luke finally allowed those waves to dump him out far into the sea, where he would drown. The last thing Luke thought before passing out: Drowning wouldn’t be so bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hiya so if you feel like reading garbage, today is your lucky day. this is my first ever fic i posted, tho i wrote it about a year ago. guess i just forgot about it bc i surpressed the memory of ever writing it. btw the summary is far more intense than the story so if you came here looking for stress and death........... well you might find it idk my writing is pretty cheesy but beggars cant be choosers i guess..... i'm an english major i promise.  
> enjoy! (please)

Luke felt that familiar feeling in his chest. Like he was getting heart-burn, but that he also couldn’t breathe. He felt a tightness in his gut, along with his pulse speeding up immediately after. His skin felt itchy and uncomfortable and his knees felt weak. His mentality said to him, _Run. Just run. Just get moving._ But his body protested due to lack of sleep and all-around fatigue. Luke hadn’t been getting much sleep for a while now.

He began pacing his room, and after about 3 minutes he made an impulsive decision. So, Luke snatched a random jacket off the coat hanger, swung it around his shoulders, and headed out of his flat. After locking his door, Luke headed down the street. His pace started off slow. He had hoped that his nerves would have calmed down at least a little bit, but alas, Luke still felt fidgety and jumpy. Without realizing, Luke had broken into a quick jog, which eventually turned into a full-on sprint. All the while, there were two things going through his mind.

_You’re alright. Just get to Michael._

After some amount of time, Luke was turning the corner to the street that Michael’s flat was on. Luke could see the quaint, stone stairs that led up to his door. Luke could see the small coffee shop that lived under Michael’s flat; its door standing just to the left of Michael’s. So Luke kept on running until he got to the stairs. Just as he was about to knock on the door and hit the buzzer, Luke felt a small cold spot on his hand. He looked down just in time to see a small, white speck melt to a droplet of water on his skin. It was snowing.

Luke looked up and was greeted with a gentle flurry. It was a light dusting, but cold nonetheless. So Luke did his usual “hammer on the door and jam the buzzer button until Michael opens the damn door” routine. However, Michael didn’t open the door. Luke tried again, but to no avail. Michael was not home tonight.

Luke suddenly regained all those bad feelings that had assembled before, but it was worse. He let out a nervous whine, and felt his eyes burn.

 _No no no. You are_ not _going to start crying right now._

So Luke did the only thing he could: he sat down in front of Michael’s door in hopes that he would arrive and find Luke there. Luke knows how weird it looks, and how dumb it is, but it’s just- Michael was able to help Luke through an anxiety episode almost every time for a _long_ time. But now that Michael _isn’t_ there… Luke just feels helpless.

He’s getting colder now as the icy stone steals away the heat in his body. Luke wraps his utility coat tightly around his body, and tucks his knees into his chest. Of course, Luke had grabbed the thinnest coat on the hanger. _Figures_. As he begins to tremble, Luke also feels the fatigue crashing down on him. It felt like strong and insistent waves pulling him out to sea. Once he was in that state of mind, you know, the one where the lines of reality and dreams are hazy and you are warm and content and everything feels kind of abstract… Luke finally allowed those waves to dump him out far into the sea, where he would drown. The last thing Luke thought before passing out: _Drowning wouldn’t be so bad._

 

~oOo~

 

Michael didn’t expect to be doing much after hitting a club with Calum. Okay, it was a few clubs. But he _really_ didn’t expect to find Luke curled up on his doorstep. It took Michael a few moments to take in the scene. First of all, it was snowing. Second, Luke Hemmings was curled up in a ball (possibly asleep) at the top of the steps leading to the door of Michael’s flat. Third, (and this was when Michael start panicking) Luke was shaking. He was fucking trembling.

Michael didn’t know how long he had been there, or why. Michael didn’t know why Luke didn’t call or just head back to his own flat when he saw that Michael wasn’t home. This whole thought process occurred within about eight seconds before Michael was rushing up his steps and crouching in front of Luke. He placed both hands on the blonde’s trembling shoulders. The jacket was cold, which concerned Michael further. People don’t normally shake while they sleep. They would have to be running a high fever, or be _really_ cold… as if their body temperature had drastically dropped.

He lightly shook Luke’s shoulders, calling out his name. It took a few tries, and Michael was on the brink of tears because _fuck, if Luke fucking froze to death on my door step, I’m going to kill him and then myself._

But then Luke stirred slightly. Michael called out his name louder, placing his left hand on Luke’s cheek. The blonde immediately responded to the touch with a furrowed brow and a noise that sounded like a whimper. Michael had to say Luke’s name once more (along with maybe calling him an idiot) for him to open his eyes. They looked _so_ dull and lifeless, but Michael had to focus on the entire issue: Luke was probably freezing.

“Luke, you idiot, what are you doing here? How long have you been here? Why didn’t you call me or anything?” Michael asked, his eyebrow knitting in concern.

“Was feelin’ anxious an’needed t’talk t’you,” Luke mumbled. His lips were a blue-purple colour, and the rest of his skin was pale- more so than his normal skin-tone.

Michael put his right hand on Luke’s other cheek. “Shit, Luke- you’re freezing. Okay, fuck, we gotta get you inside and warm you up. Uhm… alright let’s get up and get into my flat. I’ll open the door first, and then we’ll go from there.”

Michael quickly stood up, unlocked his door, and rammed it open. He then squatted back down to Luke, putting his hands back on the other boy’s shoulders. “Can you stand?” He asked.

The blonde grimaced as he stretched out his long legs. “I’m h-honestly n-not sure,” Luke stuttered.

So Michael helped him up, and they moved over the threshold. He had Luke’s left arm over his shoulders, fingers laced tightly, and had his own right arm hooked tightly around Luke’s lower-back. It was a slow ascension, but they eventually made it up the stairs and were now facing Michael’s second door. Luke was still trembling, but slightly less so than a few minutes ago. The second door was unlocked, and the duo shuffled into Michael’s apartment.

“Okay,” Michael started. “We gotta get you warm, and fast. How ‘bout a bath? That’s a good idea, yeah. Okay okay fuck- Alright. Gotta get this useless jacket off you, and then we’ll head into the bathroom, yeah? So I’m gonna let you go, but I want you to lean on the door. It’s right behind you, Luke, okay? I’ll be back in like 2 seconds, gotta grab a…” Michael’s voice faded as he walked further into his flat. But he was quick, coming back with a very large and very fluffy blanket over his shoulder. He had ditched his parka, and had rolled up his sleeves.

“Alright, can you help me get the jacket off, Luke?” Michael spoke quietly, obviously focused on taking care of Luke. The jacket was replaced with the blanket around his shoulders, and then Michael’s arm over that. He led them to the bathroom as quickly as Luke’s creaky legs would allow.

“Okay just sit down here, and I’ll start the bath. You’ll be warm soon, I promise.”

Michael fiddled with the knobs in the bath tub, turning the “hot” dial all the way on. When the water was running at a good pace, the red-head leaned away from the tub with a sigh. His eyes were closed and his breathes were deep. He was truly trying his hardest to keep himself together, especially for Luke, even if the blonde wasn’t all quite there yet.

After a few more deep breathes, Michael turned towards Luke. Green eyes met blue, which had already been staring, and a soft smile came after that. Without a word, the red head moved to untie Luke’s shoes, knowing all too well that his hands were useless. He swiftly pulled off one shoe, tossed it over his shoulder, and it landed somewhere behind him with a thud. A few moments later, and the other shoe was gone. He went for Luke’s socks, but the blonde whimpered, mumbling something about keeping them on “Cause m’feet are cold, Mike.”

“Luke, you’re my best friend and I love you, but shut up. You need to get proper circulation back to your toes, and these tight-ass ankle socks are not helping anything.” And then the socks were gone.

Michael finally sat back against the bathroom wall next to Luke, closing his eyes again with a sigh. It had been a long night, but it was only half over now. The red head pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes and rubbed in slow circles. He glanced at the small clock on his bathroom wall, and saw that it read 2:40 AM. He wanted to groan, really, but he didn’t want to upset Luke- make him think it was his fault.

“Luke, how long were you out there?” Michael asked, hands still over his eyes.

“Well,” The blonde spoke slowly. “I think I left my house at like 1:15 AM, and it takes me like, 20 minutes to get to your place if I walk, but I ran… so maybe like 50 minutes or something.”

Michael rubbed his hands down his face. “Jesus Christ,” he whispered, mostly to himself. “Okay,” the red head continued, blowing out at breath. “C’mere,” he said, tapping his thighs.

Luke turned his head to the side, literally looking like a confused puppy. His eyebrows furrowed as he squinted his eyes at the other boy. “Wha- I’m not gonna- Mike-” If Luke wasn’t a human popsicle right now, Michael was sure he would be blushing like a fool.

The red head raised his hand to any protests. “Luke, just… let me take care of you, okay? We gotta get you as warm as possible before getting in the bath, because it’s gonna hurt. I mean, the water temperature and your skin’s temperature are at extremes of the scale right now, so it’ll burn no matter what. Now, shut up and sit on my lap.”

Michael never thought those words would _ever_ come out of his mouth, but hey, there’s a first for everything. After some maneuvering and awkward hand placement (that resulted in Luke blushing and Michael feeling smug), the blonde had settled in between Michael’s legs. Even though Luke was taller and broader than Michael, he managed to make himself small in the red head’s embrace. Michael had his arms wrapped around Luke’s shoulders, while the blonde had his head tucked under Michael’s chin.

Luke was still shaking, but it was subtle. He was so delicate, Michael thought. Like he was a piece of bone china, or a dry leaf ready to crumble on a windy day. He was human, but he was fragile. Michael always thought that way about Luke. He was slightly younger, so Michael felt an unnecessary sort of “protectiveness” over Luke. Michael couldn’t explain it, but there were certain things that the blonde would do that would make Michael’s heart flutter, and he would get a happy, warm feeling all around.

Luke pulled him out of his thoughts when he spoke up. “Mike, m’sorry f’ruinin’ your night. I realized that you were probably out on th’town with Cal or somethin’. Dunno why I didn’t go back to my own place. Guess I just needed t’see you, or whatever. Anyway, I’m sor-”

“Luke, don’t apologize,” Michael interrupted. “You honestly have no reason to. I totally understand and everything, and it’s fine.” He tightened his arms around the other boy’s body. “I’m here now, and you’re here now, and I don’t want you to apologize because nothing is your fault, okay?”

Michael felt the blonde nod his head, and they both fell silent. The only sounds were their slow breaths, and the running water. The tub was half full, so they still had to wait a small while. Michael felt Luke shift slightly, pulling the blanket tighter around his body, and curling up impossibly closer to Michael while still remaining to be “on his lap”. He had stopped shaking; not completely, he still shivered every 10 seconds or so. But it was a big improvement from before, when Luke was basically in a cryosleep.

After what felt like mere seconds, Michael saw that the water in the tub was at the perfect height. So he spoke up slightly, letting Luke know he had to move to turn off the water. He leaned to the side, turning the “hot” dial off, and the water stopped running. The water was clear and calm (as calm as bath water can be anyway).

“Alright Luke,” Michael said, nudging the boy on his lap. “Time for a bath.”

“Noooo,” Luke whined, dragging out the word like he was on the verge of a tantrum. “Don’t wanna move, Mikey. You’re so warm. Can we just stay here?”

“Luke- no. C’mon. You have to get warm, and body heat alone won’t do the job well enough. Now up.”

The blonde grumbled, but obliged. Michael helped him up, hands gently, but firmly grabbing at cold skin.

Michael put his hands on his hips and said, “Alright lose the blanket. That’s my nicest one, and I don’t want it wet.”

Luke let his arms fall and the red head softly pulled the blanket off his shoulders, rolling it up and placing it on the bathroom counter.

“Uh, do you need help getting undressed? Like, how are your hands working right now? Still too cold?” Michael asked, suddenly feeling awkward.

Luke pouted and nodded, eyes slightly misty. So first went the jeans. Next, the shirt. Finally, the pants. Not Luke, nor Michael were bothered by it in any way- why should they be? It was just a simple task of helping a hypothermic friend warm up, and if that had to involve getting naked, then so be it.

It took a lot of whining and slow movement and gripping of hands, but Luke was eventually seated in the tub, the water reaching up just below his clavicle. After he had situated himself, Michael went to work. He gathered up Luke’s clothes, along with the blanket, and headed out of the bathroom. He was lucky enough to have a washing machine and dryer in his flat (god bless his land-lady). Michael tossed Luke’s clothes into the washer, adding detergent and fabric softener. ( _Fucking sue me. I like soft clothes._ ) He then threw the blanket in the dryer, setting it for 20 minutes.

When he deemed the machines set, Michael headed back to the bathroom. Nothing could ever really prepare him for the scene before him. Luke Hemmings, one of his best friends, basically just chilling in his bath tub, but looking like a fucking god at the same time. Michael approached the tub and plopped down on the floor next to it. Luke’s eyes were closed, and his breathing was shallow. His skin had acquired most of its natural colour, along with a beautiful, full-body blush that came along with being submerged in hot water. The fairy lights strung around the perimeter of the mirror cast a warm light around the room, making the moment seemingly more intimate.

“Oh, Luke… What happened?” Michael whispered, mostly to himself. He felt that he always kept a close watch on Luke. That he kept his eyes open, specifically for him. Around Luke, Michael found it easy to be as truthful and open as ever. Like he was a piece of text-legible, but only to those who could understand the passage. Because frankly, Michael put up this façade for everyone. It wasn’t a total lie, though. There was quite a lot of truth to the image Michael put out of himself. It’s just- Michael didn’t feel like he had to put it up around Luke.

“There’s always been something… labyrinthine about you, Michael. Can’t really tell, but there is something…” as Luke had once said. And that _is_ true. There were things that Michael had never told anyone. Things that just shouldn’t be said aloud. Because they’re either too weird, or too concerning. So Michael was like an open book. You just needed a decoder once in a while.

But now, their positions were flipped. Luke was being the questionable one, and Michael was uneasy. Luke came to Michael due to an anxiety episode. That much was true. But there was something else. Something Luke didn’t mention. Michael thinks he has an idea as to what, but it’s quite preposterous. It wouldn’t make sense, so he pushed the thought away.

“Mikey.”

Luke’s voice came out as a croaky whisper. But it pulled the red head out of his thoughts nonetheless. He blinked a few times and refocused on Luke, who was staring at Michael. Blue eyes met green, and more soft smiles were shared.

“Whatcha starin’ for, creep?” Luke weakly joked.

“Shut up, loser. Was thinkin’ is all,” Michael retorted, no real seriousness in his tone. He realizes now that he had been staring, but not really looking. You know, that thing that happens when you’re looking at something, but you aren’t truly seeing it because your head is elsewhere, and you only see the thing your mind is focusing on.

The blonde breathed out a “hmph”, and shifted slightly in the tub. A few more moments of silence passed, before Luke spoke up again.

“Michael… will you sing to me?”

The request was so simple and gently said, but there was a twinge of desperation in Luke’s voice. Michael met his eyes, and saw that his brow was furrowed. Of course, Michael would do anything for Luke, so he immediately agreed.

“Wh-what, uh… What do you want to hear?” Michael stuttered, still thrown off-guard from the request.

“Can you sing the one about the good times and the golden life?” Luke asked.

“Y-yeah, sure. ‘Course, Luke. Yeah.”

Michael cleared his throat and took one last glance at Luke before beginning.

 _Carry on, let the good times roll_  
Sail on, let your path unfold  
It won't be long, won't be long, won't be long  
You know it's gonna get better, you know it's gonna get better

He had started off with closed eyes and a shaky voice. As he moved through the song, however, Michael gained confidence. His voice leveled out and he would even glance at Luke from time to time.

 _Say a prayer for the broken bones_  
Cause who cares? We're all going home  
And it won't be long, won't be long, won't be long  
You know it's gonna get better, you know it's gonna get better

Michael was looking at Luke now. Directly at him. Luke’s eyes were closed, but he had a pleased look on his face. Luke knew this song well. You see, one of Michael’s hobbies included music. He played guitar, sang, and even dabbled in piano and drums. In addition to playing music, he also wrote it. He had about two journals full of lyrics and stories and just boring little details or excerpts that he found interesting. Most of them had never seen the light of day, but with some encouraging from friends, (which solely consisted of Calum snatching a journal from Michael’s backpack, and running off with it. Damn him for being so fit and climbing that fucking tree.) Michael had shared them with some people. He hadn’t really ever “performed” his songs for anyone- more so just singing and creating a fitting melody with friends around.

 _I got one foot in the golden life, one foot in the gutter_  
So close to the other side, so far from the wonder  
I got one foot in the golden life, one foot in the gutter  
So sick of the tug of war, that keeps pulling me under

Ever since Luke was an official “friend” of Michael’s, he had been intrigued by his musical talents. He always wanted to hear Michael sing or play or read new lyrics or just listen to the red head talk about music in any way. Once, a few months ago, the duo had full intentions to go out and hit a few clubs with Ashton and Calum, but had ended up tangled in each other’s embraces on Michael’s couch, whispering and giggling about the evolutions of each other’s tastes in music. It was awfully domestic and sickly sweet, but Michael really did enjoy lying next to his friend and just having a casual conversation. He liked it far more than he should have.

_Let the good times roll_

Maybe Michael liked Luke too much overall. They were friends, yes. The best of friends whom were 100% comfortable with doing quite non-platonic things. But there were times when Michael would question stuff.

_Let the good times roll_

Simply put, those kinds of questions would make Michael feel hazy and happy and warm inside. It was scary and exciting and menacing and wonderful all at once. It was these times, thinking about Luke, that would make Michael want to cuddle up with a warm blanket, a hot cup of tea, a vanilla candle, and preferably Luke himself.

 _Carry on, outlast the ignorance_  
Moving on, survive the innocence  
Won't be long, won't be long, won't be long  
You know it's gonna get better

And then he was quiet, and Luke was quiet, and the only sounds to be heard were soft breaths. Except, Michael’s heart was beating furiously. He could hear his blood roaring in his ears. He didn’t realize he had shed a few tears until he went to rub his eyes. So he quickly dried them and readjusted himself. He had written that song for Luke. Of course, Luke could never ever know that- no. Michael was unsure of how Luke would react if he knew. Even though they kept almost nothing from each other, this was something that Michael had to keep to himself, under lock and key. It was quite dangerous, Michael thought. Words are powerful. They need to be chosen cautiously. Except Michael did none of that when writing this specific song.

Luke finally spoke then, whispering, “That’s my favourite one, Mikey. Love your voice. Made me feel so happy.”

A half hour had already passed, so Michael suggested that Luke get out of the tub. He was reluctant, but obliged. Michael held open his largest and fluffiest towel wide open to wrap Luke up in. He let Luke wrap it around his body how he wanted, and then got out a second towel to dry his hair. Michael gently fluffed his golden locks, and when he took the towel away, he swears his heart stopped beating. Luke had possibly the fondest look on his face. His eyes were soft and his smile was shy and his cheeks were rosy. Michael was forced to look away.

The two made their way to Michael’s bedroom, where he pulled out a pair of sweats, a shirt, and a cozy jumper for Luke. The blonde changed quickly, but in the meantime, Michael made himself busy. He took both towels back to the bathroom and hung them up to dry. He then headed over to the washer and dryer, taking out the fluffy blanket, and moving Luke’s clothes to the dryer. When he got back to his bedroom, he saw that Luke was all changed and looking way too adorable in Michael’s cheap university jumper. His hair was flat and fluffy, and the dim lighting from the fairy lights made him look all too soft to be real. Like, he literally looked like a hazy, sleepy angel. He was ethereal. He was otherworldly. He was beautiful.

“Alright so,” Michael started, talking quietly for no reason. Except that it was 3am. “This is for you.” He handed Luke the blanket, still warm from the dryer. “So do you want to just chill here or watch a movie or…?”

“Movie,” Luke decided. “Let’s watch a Disney movie. Can we watch _Tangled_?”

“Yes, Luke. We can watch _Tangled._ C’mon, idiot. Let’s get to the lounge,” Michael agreed, trying and failing to hide the fond in his smile. They made their way to the “lounge”, and Michael had to pry himself from Luke’s steel grip in order to put the movie disc in the player. Luke made himself comfortable on the couch with a small pout on his face.

“I’ll be right back,” Michael mumbled as he strode out of the lounge. He quickly freed himself from his skinny jeans, switching to more comfortable sweats. He traded the flannel button-up for a t-shirt and jumper, and then made his way to the kitchen.

“Luke,” Michael called out. He hummed out a response. “I’m makin’ tea. D’you want any?” Another hum in response. Five minutes later, and Michael was emerging from the kitchen with two hot cups of tea and heart twice its normal size. This night or morning or _whatever_ with Luke made him realize a few things. One, his feelings towards Luke were more than platonic. Two, there was a slight chance that Luke reciprocated said feelings. Three, he wouldn’t want to have done anything else tonight. That much was certain.

He took a sip from his mug while handing Luke his own. Even the simple brush of fingers from the hand-off made Michael’s heart flutter with bliss. Luke took a few sips from his own mug, set it on the coffee table, and curled up to Michael’s side. Michael did the same, and threw his arm around the sleepy blonde. Luke was awfully clingy when he was tired. But was Michael complaining? Nope.

Luke made a quiet, pleased sound, and then spoke up. His voice was quiet too, but low. “So warm, Mikey. Never want to leave you. Never want you to let me go.”

“You know I won’t, Luke. I’ll be here. Always. Anything for you,” Michael replied.

Luke hummed another response.

They sat like that in silence, comfortable silence, for some time. Luke’s head was resting on Michael’s shoulder, and his breathing was quiet. Michael though he had fallen asleep, when the blonde asked, “Cuddle?”

Michael felt his face split into a grin. “Yeah, Luke. We can cuddle. Mind if I turn off the movie? Should probably try to sleep. Don’t have classes tomorrow, but still.”

Luke nodded against his shoulder, letting Michael snatch the remote to turn off the tele. He turned off the movie and tossed the remote back onto the coffee table. The red head then leaned back on the couch, allowing Luke to come down with him. Luke opened up the fluffy blanket he had cocooned himself in, reaching around Michael’s waist to hold him tight. The familiar weight of Luke as he lied on Michael’s hips really comforted him. Hopefully, Luke liked this feeling as well. Being completely wrapped up in someone else, so that they were invading every single sense. That sensation was paradisiac. That someone had occupied your mind to such a point that you wouldn’t notice your surroundings at all. Luke was especially nice to hold because he was soft. The skin over his love handles was smooth and he was quite ticklish there, which made them all the more tempting to grab at.

But now, snow was aggressively falling from the cloudy night sky, and the duo did not notice, for they were safe with each other. So yes, Luke’s weight atop Michael was completely reassuring and soothing. The blonde had his cheek just over Michael’s chest, head nuzzled just under his chin. Michael reciprocated the embrace by enfolding his arms around the other boy’s torso, leaving his hands to brush up under his shirt, and rest upon the small of his back. His skin was warm. It was okay.

“I can hear your heart,” Luke whispered.

“Yeah?” Michael replied.

“Yeah. S’nice. Hearin’ it. Knowin’ you’re here. Bein’ here with you. Just… really nice.”

Luke was silent after that. Simply pulling himself closer to Michael. Their legs were tangled, and the blanket was tangled, and there would be no way to pry the two from each other purely because they wouldn’t want to leave each other. Michael really liked knowing that was the truth.

“You know, Luke,” Michael whispered, squeezing the other boy’s hip. “I think… it would be better just… if you like-” Michael chose his words carefully, imagining he was sharing lyrics for the first time. “I think we would both be better off if you like, moved in with me.”

Silence.

One, two, three heartbeats.

“Okay, Mikey,” Luke smiled against the red head’s chest. Michael smiled as well. “Sounds like a plan.”

Michael moved one hand up to Luke’s head, carding through the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. Luke made a content noise and sighed, finally becoming totally relaxed.

“G’night, Lukey.”

“Love you, Mikey.”

Michael stared up at the ceiling, feeling utterly overjoyed. His night was like a rollercoaster. First it was great and amazing and exciting. Then came the first descent, which was pretty bad. But it only went up after that. Slowly, but surely, it went back up to its systematic thrill. And it was now coming to a close, but Michael wasn’t reluctant at all. He was simply… satisfied.

 

~oOo~

 

Warmth. That was the first thing Michael registered when he woke up. An overall feeling of comfort. A faint smell of vanilla in the air, which sounds cliché as hell, but Michael’s flat always smells like vanilla. Dim sunlight streamed through the windows, and the fairy lights cast a warm glow about the room. His eyes weren’t open, but Michael knew he was home. He subconsciously tightened his arms, and was only slightly startled when he felt the warm body pressed against his. But then he remembered it was only Luke, and that helped him remember that he was home. And they were both safe.

They had slightly shifted their position on the couch, both of them now lying on their sides, but still all over each other nonetheless. Luke had his back to the back of the couch, and was cradled in Michael’s arms. His forehead was flush to Michael’s chest and their legs were still tangled and they were still so completely wrapped up in one another that there was probably nothing that would make them move. Also, Luke wasn’t even awake so.

Michael pulled back a little, taking in that beautiful face. There was a time that Michael had thought Luke perfectly embodied the Eurocentric normality of male beauty. Now that was quite a complex, and deep thought, but it holds true to this day. He had these lovely, blonde eyelashes, and this small button nose and those lips _well_ … His perfectly pointed cupid’s bow and that goddamn lip ring really had not helped Michael in any way for a long long time. The way he would jut out his bottom lip and pout… priceless. And those eyes. They were like gazing into a swimming pool when the morning sunshine was just streaming into the water. They were clear and bright and attentive and Michael could just drown in them. Michael could look at Luke, and would want to write poetry about him. Which he totally has done before- it’s not that hard.

Luke’s brow was furrowed now, sleep possibly disturbed. But then he pulled himself closer to Michael and his face relaxed. Michael was quite happy that he had that impact on Luke. There was no way that Michael would be able to fall back asleep now. This moment in time was probably up there on his list of “Best Moments Ever”. For sure. So he let Luke sleep. He definitely needed it.

Instead of trying to find sleep again, Michael just thought. He thought about the events of last night- or this morning, or _whichever._ Anyway, Michael thought about a lot of things. He had so many questions. _What will happen when Luke wakes up? What will we do? How do we continue from here? He said he would take me up on my offer to move in- was he sincere? Oh, god, did he think I was forcing him to? How does he even feel about… everything? Is he okay? Why did he come to me last night? Is Luke okay?_

Too many questions filled up his mind. Too many for Michael to notice that Luke was beginning to wake up. How long had Michael been thinking? It felt like seconds, but the bright sunlight and sounds of the city waking up confirmed it had been much longer. Luke shifted slightly, stretching his long legs like a cat and furrowing his brow. His face got all scrunched up, and Michael swears it was the most endearing thing he had ever seen. The blonde relaxed and snuggled closer to Michael, before sighing deeply and finally opening his eyes.

Soft, baby blue eyes, taking their time to adjust to the light in the room; taking time to adjust to the situation. They stared up innocently at Michael, making his heart flutter and face soften. He felt a small smile growing on his lips. The duo simply laid there on the couch, basking in each other’s company and warmth and just _enjoying it_ while they still could. It was like they had this bubble; one that only existed in the most precious and private of moments. It was one that no one could pop because it was so rare, but so resilient. Michael cherished these moments. He didn’t experience them often, (or as much as he _really_ wants) but he cherishes them when they come around.

So they laid there, taking in each other’s features. Michael could clearly see that small section on Luke’s left eyebrow. That spot where hairs weren’t perfect, but they added an edge- gave Luke a little character. Of course, that was truly some meticulous detail to note, but Michael liked that he knew it. And suddenly he was overwhelmed because Luke was such a beautiful disaster. He would raze himself in the most exceptional ways, and Michael didn’t know how he could power through that. Luke reminded Michael of a supernova. Because they shine so bright with such rigor. And then they just… cease to exist. Sometimes they go out in a fanfare with white lights and an explosion for the pizzazz. But other times, they just- they just close in on themselves in the most silent and deadly way possible. They just expire.

Michael wouldn’t Luke burn out.

“Morning, beautiful,” Michael whispered.

Luke only hummed with a smile on his lips.

Michael replied with a gentle kiss on his forehead. “How are you feeling? Still cold?” he asked.

Luke finally upgraded his humming, replying with a, “Nope”. His voice was deep and still laced with sleep, but he was awake and Michael was gonna have this day with him and figure everything out.

“Hungry for breakfast? I’m feelin’ french toast this morning. Something nice on this nice morning with a nice guy. That’s you by the way,” Michael said, booping Luke on the nose after his last sentence.

“Yeah, but that requires you moving and leaving me and I don’t want you to because I’m greedy and you’re warm.”

“Lukas Robert Hemmings, I’m starting to think the only reason you like me is because I run a warm body temperature,” Michael joked.

“And what if it is the only reason?”

“Well then that’s okay. But really, I’m starving. C’mon. You can make yourself useful by making us coffee.”

Michael sat up first, stretching fully, feeling a bit woozy, and then heading into his kitchen. Luke still had that damn blanket around his shoulders, but he followed Michael into the kitchen nonetheless. The red head set up all the necessary tools and ingredients for their breakfast, and was now waiting on the skillet to heat up. In the meantime though, both he and Luke enjoyed their coffees as they looked out the window at the city below as it slowly woke up. Michael turned to Luke with a feeling of tender affection. He put his arm around the other boy’s shoulders and pulled him close.

“Thanks, Mikey. For, well… everything.”

“It’s been my pleasure, Luke. I’ll look after you.”

**Author's Note:**

> so if you think it's unrealistic then you can catch these hands bc something very similar happened to me last year so i write from experience. adios.


End file.
